Matters of the heart
by ToniGlynn
Summary: robin and regina's relationship has never been easy so when regina truly tests her love for him.. will it be the end of the road for them
1. Chapter 1

So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light

Cause oh they gave me such a fright

But I will hold as long as you like

Just promise me that we'll be alright

Ghost that we knew, Mumford & Sons

Robin sat in the comfort of his own room at Grannie's Inn and sighed as he quietly ate the breakfast he was given; The breakfast he was supposed to be eating in the diner with the others. Silence was broken when she heard a few knocks.

Sheriff. Cheated. Cheat. He's out of town... I just wanted to try something different

Knock, knock.

Robin shuffled to the door, but was hesitant when he reached it. He knew she was on the other side of the door, which frightened him. Taking a breath, he put on his brave face. Grasping the handle, he turned it.

His facial expression could be matched with the world's greatest poker player, but his eyes could be matched with someone who had gone through so much Emotional pain. Regina hated to be that person, she hated it. She was a mess, she was lucky enough for a second chance, and here it was. He moved aside and let her in, but that didn't mean they were going to talk. Robin was never one for violence, but this, this just happened.

He went to slap her but she stopped her just in time. Robin was having none of it. He was completely embarrassed, and couldn't even find any reason not to break up with her. Besides the fact he was in love with her. She was the one who broke the silence.

"Robin..I didn't come all the way over here to break up.." she said, her voice was strained. Robin felt for her, but wasn't jumping to console her

"Then what? Sleep with some random bimbo,kiss er' and tell er' your boyfriend is out of town ,don't worry, oh and I want to try something different?" he asked as his voice cracked. He was hurt over this, but Regina couldn't see that.

Regina couldn't seem to reason with him. She bit his lower lip and leaned in to kiss him, but realization hit her when he placed his hand on her chest to stop her. Regina felt horrible. She just wanted to save their relationship.

"Don't.." he barely said. He felt tears prick his eyes but he was stronger than that. He had to be.

"I didn't sleep with her. She came over with one of my mates and a few other girls.. We just ended up talking.." she said ,not wanting to say the rest. But she knew better than to let things go like that. He knew her better than that. Raising an eyebrow, the blue eyed boy sighed.

"And we kissed. But I swear it meant nothing to me.. After it happened, I asked her to leave.. I guess you could see she got mad at me." she said before taking another breath. "you're all I ever wanted Robin, everything I wanted. I love you more than I love anything else..I'm sorr-"

"I'm sorry,right?" he asked, cutting her off. The look in her eyes pained him, but the look he wore won the contest.

"I never doubted my love for you Regina. I forgave you for the first time you were seen with a girl, I forgave you the second time for lying.. But I'm not forgiving you for testing your love for me. I would do anything for you in a heartbeat." he said softly before looking at the ground.

Regina stood there, feeling like shit, she leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm forgiving you for this. for embarrassing me, for kissing her-But I'm not breaking up with you. I can't" he said with a shrug. They left the Inn in a grim state, neither one talking. Once they reached the park, she was about to say something-but then he pulled his bow and arrows out. weeks passed, and Robin was gone. Regina was alone, in their house. Leaning over the bed, she opened one of the drawers, and pulled out a small blue box. Opening it, it revealed what would soon be his biggest regret, or her greatest achievement


	2. Chapter 2

a year had passed and there was still no sign of Robin returning.

'Regina..' Emma whispered

'what?' she barely managed to whisper

Emma looks down and sighs

'I know this is my fault, that... that Robin left, but you haven't leftt the house in almost a year.'

Regina was holding the small blue box that she was holding when Robin disappeared. A tear falls down her face.

there was a long pause..

'do you want me to leave?' Emma asked, feeling as she had outstayed her welcome. She remained quiet for a few moments awaiting Regina's answer, but it didn't come.

as Emma stood up to leave, Regina felt the weight lift off the sofa on which she had taken up residence

'wait!' she shouted.

'don't go...'

Emma stood still and turned round to face her friend.

'but...'

'but what?!' Regina snapped

'ok so yeah it is your fault that Robin left, but it's also mine too. so no I don't blame you. I blame me. I was drunk and stupid and made a mistake that i wll spend the rest of my life regretting.'

Emma sighed in response.

'don't do that. If I want to wallow in self pity i will, and if you don'y like that then you know where the door is'

Emma sighted again and returned to her position on Regina's sofa.

'I'm not going anywhere. I'm your friend and i will be here for you as long as you need me.'


End file.
